


Warm

by bottomlouislarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddles, Cute Harry, Cute Louis, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, lots of pet names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:39:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottomlouislarry/pseuds/bottomlouislarry
Summary: Louis and Harry are in New York for Louis' birthday, and Louis forgot his jacket.





	

Louis shivered in the cold, hugging himself tight and cursing under his breath, condemning himself for not listening to Harry when he told him to bring a jacket. 

They were currently walking down the streets of New York in December, because Harry is lovely and surprised him with a birthday trip to the city, but it's freezing and he thought they'd just be staying in the little cafe, so he didn't bother with a coat. But, Harry wanted to take him sight seeing because "it's your birthday, Lou, I want you to see the city lights. They're almost as pretty as you." 

"Harry?" Louis said softly, letting go of his own arm and gripping Harry's hand. 

Harry immediately snapped his head to his boyfriend and ran his thumb over his knuckles in acknowledgment. 

"It's cold..." He complained, moving a little bit closer as they walked. 

Harry tutted at the shorter boy. "Aw, Lou. I told you to wear your coat, honey," he said, glancing at Louis' shivering torso, only clad in one of Harry's sweaters. 

"I didn't think I'd need it." Louis said, tightening his fingers around Harry's. 

Harry stopped them in front of a bench and motioned for Louis to sit down. 

"Haz, we can keep walking, I'm ok." Louis breathed, smiling a little. 

"Hush, you're freezing, love. Sit down." Harry said, kissing his forehead quickly and sitting down himself. 

Louis blushed and sat down next to him, curling towards him slightly. Harry always felt like home to him. Whenever he was with him he felt safe, loved, like he didn't need to worry about anything ever again. He looked up at the sky scrapers around them and thought for a brief moment that Harry makes him feel higher than even them. 

He shivered again against a cool breeze hitting his ice-bitten skin, paling and sniffling a little as his nose began to run from the cold. 

Harry began to shimmy off his own coat. 

"Harry! No, it's cold, you need it." Louis objected, touching Harry's arm with cold fingers.

Harry didn't stop. "Sweetheart, I'm fine. I've got a sweatshirt on over a long sleeve shirt. You're shivering, babe," he cooed, getting his jacket off completely and wrapping it around Louis' shoulders. "Don't want my baby getting sick." He wrapped his arms around Louis' middle and kissed his cold nose. 

Louis blushed at the term of endearment and giggled, making Harry smile fondly at him. 

Everyone in the streets kept walking, oblivious to the two boys on the bench, completely infatuated with each other. So, so very in love. 

Harry pressed their foreheads together, taking a deep breath through his nose. "I love you," he stated, tightening his arms.

Louis closed his eyes. "I love you too, babes. But, I'm also still cold, and i really just want to cuddle with you and watch a girly movie," he chuckled. 

Harry hummed and pressed their lips together quickly. "Why don't we head back to the hotel and warm you up, hm?"

~

"Go get in bed, kitten. I'll make you some tea ok? The remote's on the bedside table." Harry said, opening the hotel room door and pressing a kiss to Louis' temple. 

Louis smiled as he walked in, still wrapped in Harry's coat. He made his way to the bed and placed the coat on a chair in the corner, dropping his jeans but keeping Harry's sweater on. He shivered as air hit his legs, climbing into bed and under the covers, curling up and placing his hand on Harry's side of the bed. 

He heard the kettle hiss, turning over to watch Harry (lovely, sweet, thoughtful Harry) make him tea to warm him up. Butterflies fluttered in his tummy as he made eye contact with his boyfriend, getting a sweet smile sent his way.

Harry stirred sugar and honey into his tea, stalking over and setting it next to the bed on Louis' side. "It's hot, baby. Don't drink it yet," he said, shedding his shirt and unbuttoning his jeans. 

He climbed into bed and turned on his side to look at Louis, grinning at him and studying his face. 

Louis blushed under his gaze. "What?" He asked, lips curling up. 

Harry moved so he was leaning over him and began peppering his face with kisses. Anywhere he could reach, his cheeks, forehead, jaw, nose. "All mine, my baby," he said between kisses. 

Louis was giggling under the attention, hands coming up to Harry's bare chest, eyes scrunching closed at he tried to squirm away, but Harry kept him close. "Haz-baby, stop," he giggled. 

Harry finally relented, but only pulled away enough to see Louis' face. He brought a hand to his boyfriend's cheek and traced the bone with his thumb. "Look at you," he whispered, smiling softly. 

Louis stared back up at him and wrapped his hands around the back of his neck, dragging him down for a proper kiss. 

Harry didn't object, gently fitting his lips between Louis'. He ran a hand up and under the shorter boy's sweater, thumbing into his hips and moving his lips slowly. 

They pulled away but stayed close, Harry pecking his lips one more time before settling onto his back. 

Louis turned over and cuddled into Harry's chest, pressing a kiss to the two birds under his collar bones. 

"You never turned the tv on. You still wanna watch that girly movie?" Harry asked, laying his head back and shutting his eyes. 

Louis hummed quietly, stroking Harry's stomach with his thumb. "Yeah, but I might fall asleep." 

Harry rubbed his back quickly before leaning over him to grab the remote, flicking on the tv and flipping through channels. They settled on some chick flick Louis knew but Harry didn't, and cuddled into the pillows. 

Louis laid his head on Harry's chest once again and looked up at him. "Keep me warm?" 

Harry's heart melted at the sight of Louis' big blue eyes, sleepy and soft. "Of course, kitten," he said, bringing an arm around Louis and pulling the blanket up a bit, kissing his forehead. 

Louis shut his eyes and listened to the beat of Harry's heart, the sound of the tv becoming white noise. "I love you." 

Harry looked down at his boy and smiled fondly. "I love you too, Lou."


End file.
